Matthew Lives
by EdithMalfoy
Summary: How would things have changed if Matthew had lived?


Matthew sat in his old wheelchair and sighed as he looked around the room. He has been in the hospital in London for nearly 6 months. When the car had hit him he had obtained a fractured skull and it took some time to even become stable. He had also done some damage to his spinal cord and had difficulties staying balanced for long periods of time. Luckily he had been transferred to London rather quickly after the incident.

Matthew ran a hand through his hair as he thought of the past 6 months. Mary had moved in with her aunt Rosamund with George in tow so she could be close to Matthew.

He smiled as he thought of his little boy. George was such a happy baby. He was always smiling and cooing. And the previous morning he had rolled over onto his little back.

Matthew couldn't wait to be back to the abbey though. It was nice to be just the three of them together but he had to help with the estate. Luckily they had kept his old chair from his stint as a paralyzed man after the war. Mary had actually sent for Edith to bring the chair. Although he wasn't sure why her.

When he thought of his sister-in-law he wasn't sure how to feel or what to think. He wasn't sure if she had really left Gregson after the ball. But seeing as he hadn't spoken to her in 6 months he had no way of knowing either way. He just hoped she had made the right decision.

Before he could think any more about his sister-in-law's awful luck with men Mary walked into the hospital room with a smiling George. She kissed his forehead as she placed George in his lap.

"Now Matthew love we will be going to the abbey in a few hours but first Edith has some appointment she refuses to delay and mama wants everyone home at once." she said with some irritation in her voice. She would never admit it to anyone but her sister had been extremely helpful with George when she wasn't seeing that editor of hers.

Matthew frowned. "What sort of appointment does she have?" he asked her dreading her answer.

"Oh some meeting with her editor I think." she said without interest. "Now let's get you to Aunt Rosamund's. Poor woman has had to put up with her cynical niece for far too long. She might as well meet her niece's husband." she said.

Matthew smirked taking the bait. "Well then we'd better not keep her waiting. I'd hate to think what sort of damage you've done to her self-esteem." he teased grinning at his wife.

Mary smacked his shoulder gently. "Prat." she smirked at him before grabbing his bags and rolling her husband to her aunt's house.

She wasn't sure why her husband seemed worried about Edith's appointment but she was sure it was nothing. Unless of course he hadn't told her everything about his afternoon with the mysterious editor her sister seems smitten with.  
-

Once they arrived at Rosamund's they spent the time chatting and catching up, in Matthew's case. They didn't say anything about the fact that Edith was late although Mary would strangle her sister if she was much later.

Finally after hours of simply talking and waiting Edith arrived. She refused to look Matthew in the eye as she was certain that he had not forgotten what had happened on holiday. Matthew gave her a stern look while Mary grabbed all of their bags and handed them all to the servants.

"Where have you been?" he asked his sister-in-law.

Edith shrugged and picked up her nephew to keep from having to answer him directly. "With my editor." she answered.

Matthew sighed in frustration. "Do you not care about my opinion?" he asked.

Edith sent him a quick glare. "Does my happiness with a man always have to be destroyed by this family?" she asked coldly.

Matthew rolled his eyes. "You need to start listening with your head Edith. I'll tell you one more time. You need to end it with him. You'll only get hurt in the end." he said as Mary walked inside the room from instructing the servants.

"Who'll get hurt in the end?" she asked not happy that her sister had made them late and she didn't want her upsetting Matthew.

Edith quickly answered before Matthew could say a word. "Your husband seems to think I can't be happy with anyone." she said.

Matthew glared at her. He would be talking to her about this later.

Mary rolled her eyes. "Grow up Edith. Come on Matthew let's go." she said before grabbing George and leaving the house.  
-

On the train ride to the village the only one that spoke was George as he gurgled to those with him. He liked the adults in his life. But they could be awfully boring at times. Especially when they all say together. He hoped his Auntie Edith would take him in another trip. A trip that Edith was pleased to know George couldn't tell his parents about. Then she'd be in major trouble.  
-

Once they were finally home Cora, Robert, and Tom stood outside the abbey while Sybbie played in the nursery. Cora and Robert showered the small family with affection while Tom, Edith, and Rosalind followed them inside the abbey.

Tom was happy to see them back but he would allowed his in-laws a chance to welcome them back before welcoming them back as well.

Once everyone was settled inside and George was taken to the nursery Robert cleared his throat to make an announcement.

"Now that Matthew is back with us we will be having a party tonight and we'll be hosting our guests the whole weekend! I've invited friends for all three of you." he said excitedly. He was so happy that his family was back together and was in a celebratory mood.

Matthew thanked him while Mary smiled. Edith looked expectantly at her father. She really hoped her father had invited Michael to stay. She was planning on agreeing to his newest request. As long as Matthew didn't interfere.

Robert sighed at the look on his daughter's face. Couldn't she like someone younger or even richer? "Yes Edith I've invited Gregson to stay." he said much to Matthew's chagrin.

He gave her a look that promised a very long talk later on. She simply glared at him not really caring what he thought as long as he stayed quiet.

Matthew excused himself from the room and asked Cora to take him to his room to rest before people would begin arriving.

Cora smiled and took him up to his room. She was perplexed as to why he had asked her but didn't let it show on her face.  
-

Once Cora had helped Matthew into his room he looked at her concerned. "What do you know of Edith's relationship with Gregson?" he asked her unsure if Edith has even told her family anything.

Cora sighed. "All I know is that he is her editor and that she sees him in public settings. I've heard from Rosamund that he takes her back to her aunt's late each evening."

Matthew nodded. "Have you spoken to her about that? Has anyone?" he asked.

Cora chuckled dryly. "No no of course not. As long as they don't go too far I won't interfere. She had been so crushed the last time this family interfered." she said. Although she really did wish her daughter would talk with her.

Matthew sighed. "I understand. But maybe you should talk to her about him. Or ask around for information about him. Just in case." he said before lying down in bed.

Cora frowned. She wanted to ask him if he knew something she should know but decided to let him rest. She left the room and went back to the sitting room where her family was relaxing.  
-

She let Mary know that Matthew was simply resting and smiled as her eldest daughter went upstairs to be with her husband.

Cora sat beside her husband and eavesdropped on Edith's and Rosamund's conversation while pretending to listen to Robert drone on about needing a few more dogs. As if she'd let him get more. He spent far too much time with them as opposed to her anyway.

Rosamund looked sternly at her niece. "You do realize that your mother knows you get home late?" she asked.

Edith bit her lip. "She doesn't know everything does she?" she asked nervously.

Rosamund pursed her lips. "No Edith she does not. But if you don't stop or tell her yourself I will tell her."

Edith sighed. "But Aunt Rosamund. She'll make me stop seeing him if she knew you'd caught me."

Rosamund huffed. "Then don't lie about where you're staying and don't stand right outside the door kissing him full on the lips and letting him touch you." she hissed quietly. She greatly disapproved of Edith's relationship with Gregson. But it was her life to live so unless it continued she wouldn't tell a soul. Unless of course her sister-in-law asked her of course.

Edith rolled her eyes. "It's not like we're sleeping together Aunt Rosamund. So I don't see the problem with it." she said.

Rosamund sighed. "It's your life Edith. I just don't want you to end up hurting yourself." she said.

Edith huffed and left the room in a hurry. She couldn't believe her aunt could be so judgmental. And why did everyone seem to think she was incapable of being in a healthy relationship? She went to her room and sat on her bed in frustration.  
-

Cora couldn't believe what she had heard. Was her daughter truly in such a fast relationship? What had happened to her good child? She didn't know what to do as she thought about what she had just heard.

She looked over at her sister-in-law suspiciously before going to sit beside her. Rosamund smiled at her but then frowned at the look on her face. "Rosamund are you keeping secrets from us?" she said loud enough for Robert to hear.  
Robert grew curious and went to sit across from his sister. "What are you talking about Cora?" he asked.

Rosamund sighed. "Edith and Michael Gregson are much closer than you have been made to believe. Much closer than she has ever admitted to." she said.

Cora frowned. "I heard you talking to her just now. What did you mean by telling the truth about where she'll be?" she asked while her husband frowned at his sister.

Rosamund raised an eyebrow. "You really don't pay attention to her do you? There are times when she tells you both that she'll be with me and she doesn't show up till the next day. She usually lies to me and says she stayed with a friend but I've asked around and she hasn't stayed with any friend. Besides possibly Gregson whom brings her to my house in the late morning. I've not told Mary the truth yet as she was busy with Matthew and George." she explained.

Robert looked fit to be tied as he sputtered. He couldn't believe his little girl. His good daughter could be so deceitful or rebellious. Wasn't Mary the one they had to watch for? "I'll send Carson for Edith. She has some explaining to do." he said sternly as he stood up.

Cora pulled him back down. "No Robert. We will wait for her to say something. And while everyone is here we can keep an eye on them and see what happens." she said. It seemed the perfect plan.

Rosamund smirked. "Very sneaky Cora." she said approvingly.

Robert huffed. "We'll try your way. But if anything happens this weekend I will not be gentle about all of this."

Cora nodded her agreement as the three adults went to prepare for their guests to arrive.  
-

That evening as everyone arrived each member of the Crawley family waited with baited breath. But each for a different reason.

Mary and Rose because they were thrilled to be having such a fun filled weekend. Matthew because he wanted to have a chat with Gregson. Tom because he felt the family needed something to break the tension that had settled upon the family that day. Edith because she couldn't wait to see Michael. Cora, Robert, and Rosamund because they wanted to find out just how fast Edith's relationship truly was.

As each person arrived the family greeted them as was appropriate. When Gregson arrive Edith went straight to him. She was so happy that he was there and she hoped to get him alone before the end of the evening.

"You came." she said with a smile. She was sure Michael would ever come to the abbey.

Michael smiled and put his arms around her waist as they stood in the entry hall while everyone else went to the dining room. "Of course I came Edith. I couldn't stay away from you." he said softly.

Edith grinned and kissed him full on the lips before hearing someone clear their throat. They turned around quickly to see Robert standing in the doorway.

Edith blushed and led Michael into the dining room before sitting down in an empty seat beside her mother. Michael sat down beside Matthew much to his chagrin. He had to have her alone before he left and Matthew was bound to cause trouble for them.

Robert glared at Gregson. He didn't trust the man. Especially after seeing him kissing his daughter. But he knew Cora wanted to watch them to find out just how close they are. So he would keep quiet unless anything more happens.

Dinner was an awkward yet lively affair. The family with the exception of Mary and Rose watched Edith and Michael the entire time. While Mary and Rose chatted with their guests.

Matthew was not happy with the way Edith looked at and talked to Gregson. Why couldn't she have listened to him? Didn't she realize that her relationship with the married man would only and in pain and possibly in ruin? He wished more than anything that he had been more careful on the road that day. He shook his head inwardly to take his mind off of that particular regret.

Cora watched her middle daughter with worry in her eyes. She had no idea what to think of the situation her daughter had found herself in. She was terrified that she would be ruined and would that Gregson fellow be there if such a thing did happen. Cora sighed softly not wanting to think of the possibilities. But she wasn't blind or stupid.

After dinner Edith and Michael snuck up to her room. She wanted to tell him in private her decision and Michael was more than happy to follow her.

Edith smiled at her lover as she pulled him into her room and locked the door. She sat on her bed and smiled at him. "Michael I've made my decision. About our relationship and that request you made the other day. Well you see I've decided that I do want to take our relationship to the next level." She said with a smile on her face.

Michael grinned. "You'll be my mistress then?" he asked.

Edith grinned. "Yes Michael. I love you so much." She said.

He grinned and grabbed her around the waist and began to snog her senseless. They ended up on her bed loving each other as lovers do.

Matthew looked around the crowded room and frowned. He turned to Tom, who stood beside him. "Have you seen Edith?" he asked.

Tom looked around and frowned. "No I haven't. You don't think?" he asked as dread filled him.

Matthew cursed under his breath. "Unfortunately I do. I don't see Gregson either." He said becoming angry with his sister-in-law.

Tom shook his head and sighed. "What should we do?" he asked as he tried to think of a solution.

Matthew shrugged and looked over to where his mother-in-law sat with Rosamund. "I think I'm going to go to Edith's room. If they are there or the door is locked get Cora. She can figure out what to do next." He said to Tom.

Tom nodded and the two men went up the stairs towards Edith's room. They paled as they stood in front of her locked door. They could hear noises that they knew did not come about from reading the paper.

Tom took a deep breath and went back to the party. He went straight towards Cora and whispered in her ear to follow him. He wished he didn't have to take Cora to her daughter's room. It would break her heart to know that they were too late. He hated to see his mother-in-law heartbroken. He had seen it before. When Sybil died. And to see that again would kill him.

Cora walked with fear in her heart up the stairs towards her daughter's room. As she stood before the door she chocked on a sob as she heard the noises from within. She had Tom fetch the master key from Carson and waited quietly for Tom to return. Why couldn't Edith have waited? Didn't she know that she would be ruined by this? Cora only hoped that man would marry her daughter now that he was in bed with her. Cora held her tears in as best as she could. She wanted to believe that what she knew was going on inside that room wasn't actually happening.

But once Tom returned to the hallway with the key she knew she could not deny the facts. She knew that she was too late as she turned the key in the key hole. The sight that greeted her as she opened the door made her cry and spit out bitterly. "It's too late."

Edith and Michael looked up and gasped as Matthew glared at them and hissed. "Get up and get dressed. Now." He then shut the door and turned to see Tom holding onto a sobbing Cora. Why couldn't Gregson and Edith have listened to him at Duneagle?

(This is AU as Matthew lives! I hated that he was killed off. Honestly he just became a father! This is a one-shot. Anything that is recognized belongs to Julienne Fellows. Read and Review.) 


End file.
